Stay Young Forever
by Fireblack
Summary: Un grupo de 5 extravagante ponis se quedaron de huespedes en Ponyville, en una mision de busqueda. Pero las Mane 6 los ven sospechosos ahora impediran que ellos se vayan de Ponyville.
1. Llegando a Ponyville

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una noche de invierno para equestria, todo pony estaba resguardado en sus casas con sus chimeneas encendidas junto una taza de chocolate en sus pezuñas y una manta en sus lomos, aunque para otros era un infierno congelado. Un grupo de ponis caminaban por el frio bosque everfree, de 5 ponis. Unos extravagantes ponis.

— ¿No estamos perdidos, verdad?

Un unicornio llamado Fang, de pelaje color negro como la noche y melena corto como al carbón, ojos de color rubí que brillaban con misterio y su cutiemark era una copa derramándose .Y como todo poni en invierno llevaba una capa de color negro y amarrado con un dije de color corazón verde. Fang tenía la actitud tímida y amable a pesar de tener un aspecto peligroso, pero él es un potro que estaría ahí por ti.

—No te preocupes Fang, estaremos bien. El mapa dice que ponyville hasta solo cruzando este bosque, espero que no seamos asesinados por un loco. — Ah, si esa es Wicked Grin. Una yegua terrestre de pelaje beige con la melena de color carbón larga que siempre la arrastraba por todas partes que llevaba un suéter que abriga sus piernas y calcetines de color negro que también abrigaban sus piernas traseras. Su cara siempre estaba bloqueado con su melena que a veces tapaba sus ojos extravagantes. Sus esclerótica era de color negro mientras que su iris era de color azul hielo. Ella es particular en el grupo, una yegua con la cutiemark de una sonrisa con dientes afilados y sangre que salía de cada esquina de la boca, ella siempre sonríe en cada momento. Cuando se ríe, cuando llora o hasta cuando pelea, ella tiende hacer chistes o comentarios que dan escalofríos, pero ella es una yegua leal a sus amigos.

— ¿¡Que!?

—Tranquilo, Grin tan solo está bromeando. —Nuestro tercer integrante tiene un de mal carácter. Su nombre es Lokna, un Pegaso alto que todos sus amigos, su pelaje era de color azul oscuro y su melena era de color naranja brillante que siempre se movía. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo y su pupila negral vertical, decorados con unas fuertes orejeras que parecía que no ha dormido en semanas. Él tiene una personalidad especial, siempre tenía un ceño fruncido en su cara pero no significaba que estaba molesto o irritado, siempre está así. Aunque él no muestre mucho sus sentimientos o siempre este de mal humor, sin embargo a veces, si lo conoces bien podrías ver una autentica sonrisa.

— ¿Tú crees?

Lokna asintió seguro— Por supuesto.

—No se preocupen chicos, ya casi veo las luces de las casas—Hablo nuestro otro potro terrestre, StoneHead. Un fuerte potro con ojos de color zafiros y de pelaje color blanco, melena de color gris junto café oscuro y lo único que le impedía que obtuviera un resfrió eran sus calcetines azules decoradas con estrellas. De una cutiemark única, una roca tallada en forma de un rombo color gris. StoneHead es una máquina de energía siempre se mueve, siempre quiere ver todo o hacerlo todo. Él es muy distraído, se duerme varias veces cuando algo importante pasa o su favorito hobbie brincar cosas. A pesar de ser un potro imperativo te puede hacer reír cuando tienes el peor día de tu vida.

—Me alegra, al parecer tengo mi nariz congelada.

—Espero que se te caiga.

—Y yo espero que te cayes Grin. Tus comentarios no ayudan.

Ese es el último y líder del grupo. El nombre es argentum, un unicornio de pelaje azul, y melena larga que siempre lo tenía en una coleta alta, de 2 colores negro y azul. Sus ojos sin pupila de color cobalto, y puesto tenía una gabardina de cuello alto. Él era un joven potro que se encontró a sus amigos cuando comenzó su aventura. Él era tranquilo, pero de paciencia corta, siempre explotaba cuando alguien era fastidioso y a veces puede ser un poco sarcástico, pero siempre cuidara a sus amigos no importa el peligro. — ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda, Fang?

El unicornio negro saco una bolsa de su mochila con su magia que era de color roja—Lo suficiente para una semana, a lo mejor podemos quedarnos en un hotel en ponyville, y así no quedarnos en esta tormenta.

—Una buena idea Fangy—Alago Grin, mientras brincaba por la nieve. Ella se adelantó un poco y aparto las ramas congeladas, ahí genial. El pueblo de ponyville se veia congelado pero el grupo apostaba que por dentro. Grin miro con deseo el pueblo, camino con dificultad hacia el pueblo con toda la nieve seguida de los demás. — ¿Dónde rayos estará ese hotel? Debe haber uno por aquí.

— ¿Qué tal? La herradura con suerte. —Apunto Fang a lado de Lokna, que este ni siquiera tenía algo para taparse, ya que él tenía mucho pelaje sobresaliendo de sus piernas traseras. —Suena cómodo, ¿no?

—Si este estará bien, entremos. —Ordeno argentum. StoneHead la abrió y el grupo dio un suspiro de aliviado al sentir el cálido calor del lugar. El lugar estaba vacío, excepto los dos ponis terrestres que estaban ahí. Una yegua de color naranja con una mirada aburrida en su cara que limpiaba la taberna y otro potro color verde terrestre que acomodaba las mesas, este los noto y se les acerco con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a la Herradura con suerte. ¿Cuántas habitaciones quieren?

—2 por favor. —Hablo argentum

—De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

—Si, por favor— Hablo Fang— 5 taza de chocolate, el frio nos dejó un poco congelados.

—A la orden, Cupcake les enseñara sus habitaciones— La yegua de color café claro, ojos color rosa y melena café más oscuro con rayas rosas también se encamino hacia las escaleras. Argentum pudo observar que la cutiemark de Cupcake era un pastelillo rosa, ¿Qué significaría?

—Aquí estan sus cuartos. — La yegua los abrió y Grin con rapidez entro el de la izquierda y el cerro de un portazo. — ¿Está enferma?—pregunto ella mirando a los potros, Fang negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada, tan solo…am…tenia sueño.

Cupcake asintió en de acuerdo y se dirigió a las escaleras— Les traeré sus tazas de chocolate caliente en unos minutos.

—Okay, gracias—Dijo Fang sonriendo leve. Cupcake no dijo nada tan solo siguió su camino. Los 4 potros entraron a su habitación, y cada quien tomo su cama, todos empezaron a quitarse sus ropas para poder acomodarse, 5 minutos después Cupcake dejo una bandeja de 5 tazas de chocolate en la puerta. Fang de amable le entrego una a Grin, luego todos tomaron sus tazas.

—Que rico chocolate—Se lamio los labios StoneHead— ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—Bueno, a pesar que todo está bloqueado de nieve creo que nuestra única opción sería quedarnos una semana. —Dijo Argentum mientras sacaba un mapa de toda equestria con su magia de color azul. —Tendremos que tener todas las cosas para otro camino, ropa comida hasta armas por si acaso.

—Con la comida y ropa no hay problema pero las armas no las necesitamos, tú, yo y StoneHead somos los suficiente. —Dijo Lokna metiéndose en la cama. —Somos lo más fuertes.

—En estoy de acuerdo de eso—Dijo con una risa Argentum—pero por si acaso debemos tener armas para Grin ¿Qué tal si se lastima y ninguno de nosotros está ahí para ayudarla?

— ¡Es un hecho!—Exclamo StoneHead levantando— ¡Mañana compramos las cosas! ¿Cuánto tenemos de dinero?

Fang saco de nuevo todo el dinero que estaba en su mochila, lo deposito en la cama y con sus cascos conto las monedas. —Tenemos para, la comida y ropa, pero las armas no creo que podremos comprarlo. — Luego lo guardo— ¿Creen que podremos encontrarlas?

—Debemos encontrarlas. —Afirmo Lokna con el ceño fruncido— Debemos seguir adelante, espero que estén.

—Estarán bien, Hes. —Dijo StoneHead mirándolo— Ellas son fuertes, y raras.

—Tony tiene razón Hes, ellas pueden cuidarse solas. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar una señal de ellas. —Hablo Argentum tratando de animarlo— Bueno, ahora hay que dormir. Mañana tendremos un día ocupado, conocer comprar y…

—…Beber—Interrumpió Lokna.

—Si también beber, bien a dormir.

Uno por uno se quedó dormidos, esperando que el día siguiente seria tranquilo para ellos. Oh todos estaban equivocados, Ponyville no los dejara ni un segundo tranquilos

_**Primer capitulo, espero que les guste. 3 personajes son mios: Fang, StoneHead y Argentum. Los otros 2 son de unos amigos mios. Pueden dejar un review si tuve un error o porque quieren opinar algo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**-FireBlack.**_


	2. Hay que jugar

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_..._**

Al fin era de mañana, para todos los pony tenían que levantarse y hacer su trabajo del día. Excepto nuestros protagonistas, ellos aun dormían mientras que los demás ponys ya estaban sudando por el trabajo. El primero que se levanto fue Fang que se fue hacer del baño, luego fue a checar a Wicked Grin y sonrió con ternura cuando vio a la yegua aun dormida con todo su pelo alborotado, el unicornio azabache pensó que era hora de levantarse, con calma movió el hombro de su líder del grupo y este gruño molesto en su sueño.

— Argie…— lo llamo en susurro— Debemos levantarnos, todo el pueblo está despierto. — Fang vio que Argie se quitó su banda del cabello y su melena de negro y azul estaba desparramada en la almohada.

Argentum se giró para mirarlo y Fang pudo ver como esos ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz.

— Buenos días Fang. — Murmuro Argentum.

Fang sonrió amable. — Buenos días, despertare a los demás. — Argentum asintió en de acuerdo y dejo que el sueño se apartara de su cuerpo por completo, escucho como Lokna se despertara gruñón como cada mañana, luego pudo escuchar como Fang tenía problema en despertar hasta que se escuchó un golpe en el suelo después el ronquido de StoneHead. Argentum se levantó haciendo que su cabello tapara su cara, con su magia color azul y con su banda amarro su cabello en una coleta alta. Rayos, quería una taza de café negro, se estiro la espalda sintiendo como cada hueso tronaba, abrió la ventana y el frio viento entro.

— ¡Cierra esa ventana!

El dio una sonrisa leve y se giró a sus compañeros— Iré por un poco de café ¿alguien quiere algo?

— Una café negro.

— Café con leche por favor,

— Zzzz…un caja de rosquillas…zzzz

Argentum asintió recordando lo que quería sus compañeros, saliendo de la habitación con una bufanda café en su cuello, salió de la posada y trato de encontrar un Café. Miro alrededor, donde la nieve tapaba las entradas de las casas y todos los ponis estaban trabajando en apartar la nieve del camino. Argie camino por el sendero limpio, necesitaba a alguien que le indicara donde podría encontrar un buen café y postres. Hasta que miro a una yegua, de pelaje blanco y melena purpura, tenía un aire de elegancia. Bueno obvio tenía que ser elegante con todo esa ropa puesta. Argie se acercó dispuesto a preguntarle.

— Disculpa— La llamo, la yegua se giró, ahora sabía que era unicornio. La yegua con cuerno y que tenía esos preciosos ojos iguales que los zafiros, haciendo dudar en Argie en preguntarle— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, caballero.

— Usted de casualidad ¿sabe dónde puedo conseguir un poco de postre y café?

— Por supuesto…— La unicornio se le quedo mirando por unos segundos— ¿Es nuevo?

Argie no la escucho porque trato de ver su cutiemark— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! Lo soy, llegue con mi grupo en la noche ayer.

— Oh pobre de ti y tus compañeros, debieron soportar el agonizante frio de la noche pasada.

Argie sonrió leve y asintió— Si señorita, pero por suerte nos alojamos en una posada cerca.

— Me da gusto de oír, si no tendría que ofrecerles mí casa como un hotel— Comento ella y al final dio una risa. — Mi nombre es Rarity.

— Me llamo Argentum. — Inclino su cabeza y se enderezo— Señorita Rarity me haría el honor de decirme dónde puedo conseguir mi comida.

Era tan caballeroso y amable, que le hizo sonrojar a Rarity. La unicornio aparto esos pensamientos y asintió— C—claro, yo lo llevare. —Argentum asintió y siguió a Rarity. La unicornio supo todo sobre él, aunque no le dijo de donde era exactamente tan solo respondio que el solo venia de hogar. Rarity diviso Sugar Cube Corner, cuando entraron el olor a dulce golpeo la nariz de Argentum que le hizo estornudar. —Válgame ¿Ya le dio un resfriado?

Argentum negó—Para nada, desde pequeño nunca me he enfermado. —Rarity asintió y dejo que Argentum pidiera su comida. Luego regreso con un 2 pastelitos. —Para usted—El potro le mostro el pastelito espolvoreado con azúcar.

—Oh, no puedo tomarlo—

—Vamos, usted me enseño el camino. Seria descortés de mi parte que no le diera algo. —Rarity parpadeo varias veces, ningún potro le habia dicho eso antes y con gusto tomo ese pastelito. De regreso caminaron al hotel, contándose más historias, hasta Rarity le conto sobre sus 5 mejores amigas. De repente una llamarada naranja apareció flotando enfrente de ellos y se esfumo dejando una carta en el aire haciendo que Argentum la atrapo con su casco y la leyó.

_Los chicos y yo salimos del hotel, encuéntranos cerca del bosque espeluznante. ¡Haremos un picnic!_

_—Grinny_

Argentum sonrió por la carta de su amiga y luego miro a Rarity que se veia un poco sorprendida por llamarada.

—¿De dónde salió eso?

—Una habilidad de mi compañero—Siguió caminando pero con otra ruta—¿Me acompañaría en un picnic?

Rarity tartamudeo por la idea—¿Un p—picnic?

.

.

.

¿Creen que era un mal tiempo para salir? Bueno eso lo que creen los pony de ponyville pero para el grupo de Argie era el clima perfecto para un picnic. Con el viento frio que alborotaba sus melenas y les daba un fresco viento entre su pelaje. StoneHead se habia encargado de aplanar la nieve, habia rodado de un lado al otro varias veces para poder poner el mantel que habia traído. Fang se encargó poner una burbuja para que la nieve no se vuelva acumular en ellos pero podrían sentir el frio clima y el trabajo más fácil de todos era cargar la canasta de comida, Lokna fue el encargado de eso, mientras de Grin le informo a su líder sobre el picnic.

—Está todo preparado, ahora podremos comer—Anuncio Fang viendo orgullo su burbuja desde adentro, igual todos estaban adentro.

—¡Qué bien ahora podremos comer!—Exclamo StoneHead mientras abrió a la canasta pero sus cascos fueron golpeados antes que sujetara una emparedado.

—Nada de eso, debemos esperar a Argie.—Regaño Fang sujetando un periódico y con el ceño fruncido. Después de 5 minutos Stone señalo que venía su líder y con una invitada.

—¿Trajo a alguien?—Dijo Grinny extrañada.

—A lo mejor una nueva amiga de Argie—Comento Fang.

—¡Pero nosotros sus mejore amigos! ¿No?—Dijo asustado StoneHead de ser remplazado por otro pony.

—Somos sus mejores amigos, debe ser una invitada es todo—Calmo Lokna. Ahora que los dos unicornios estaban adentro de la cúpula. Rarity se sonrojo un poco a la apariencia de los compañeros de Argentum, eran exótico.

—Chicos, les quiero presentar a Rarity, ella fue quien me ayudo a encontrar el café y donas.—El extendió su brazo hacia ella, como señalando, luego el vio a la unicornio—Rarity te presento a mis mejores amigos.

Y uno por uno se presentaron, Rarity le agrado más al unicornio azabache, era gentil y amable. Ahora todos empezaron a comer sus café y donas, excepto Argie y Rarity. Luego de comer Grin anuncio que era hora de jugar "Protege y elimina".

—¿Esquívalo o te lastima?—Lo repitió Rarity y luego miro a Argie—¿De qué se trata este juego?

—Es de parejas, una de las parejas es el débil y el otro es el protector.—Explico Argentum— Como hay nieve podemos lanzar bolas de nieve hacia la pareja débil, pero obvio la pareja protector debe impedirlo si no pierden.

Y las parejas fueron conformadas así: Grinny y Argentum, Fang y StoneHead y Lokna junto con Rarity.

—Ahora estan son las reglas muchachos, todo la cancha es Ponyville, no se vale ir al bosque o salirse del pueblo—Dijo Grinny— No se puede lanzar ningún objeto excepto las bolas nieve. Los campos de fuerza estan prohibidos para los unicornios y volar para los pegasos, pueden usar escudos y nada de esconderse.

Rarity se sintió nerviosa, parecía que su compañero estaba tranquilo. Y el juego empezó.

**_Hola, sé que es corto pero así debe ser._**

**_Quiero agradecer a mi primer follower :_**** cartman6x61**

**Gracias amigo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**—FireBlack.**


	3. Problemas

**_Capítulo 3_**

**…**

**_Esta no es una manera fácil de decirlo pero, ¡No soy yo, eres tú! NO puedo soportar escuchando toda tu chingadera de mierda._**

**…**

Rarity se sorprendió cuando las otras 2 parejas corrieron hacia Ponyville, esperando ser atacados y disparar, pero su compañero no se movió tan solo veia el pueblo. La unicornio se movió incomoda y empezó hablar.

—Sé que es malo para ti…—trato de hablarle— porque no podrás ga— pero el pegaso lo interrumpió.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Desde que mi compañera Grin lo invento siempre me ha tocado jugar solo, pero ahora que usted es mi compañera poder jugar a mi estilo—Lokna no dejo de ver el pueblo pero sonrió. Luego Lokna se arrodillo enfrente de ella—Salte.

Rarity frunció el ceño desconcertado. — ¿Disculpa?

—La mejor manera de seguirlos es por arriba—Sin avisar, Lokna paso por debajo de ella y el acomodo en su lomo. Rarity se sonrojo por la posición. —Así que tendremos que ir por los techo.

—P—pero las reglas dicen que está prohibido volar. —Le recordó Rarity. Lokna giro su cuello y Rarity lo miro de perfil, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Quién dijo sobre volar?

**_…_**

La pareja Argie y Grinny fuero al este del pueblo. Grin era la guardiana y Argie era, en términos de Grin, la princesa que tenía que proteger

—De acuerdo, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a Fang y Toni, ellos dos estarán en el centro. —Dijo Grinny saltando, mientras que su compañero mira a todas partes pero con disimulación. — Y los acabamos, luego vamos con Loki y Rarity.

—Hecho. —Ambos caminaron con calma pero alarmado en cada movimiento de cada Pony. Ambos sabían que Stone podría entre mezclarse con los civiles y atacar de sorpresa o Fang el prefiere escabullirse detrás de ti y te ataca por detrás.

De repente Argie esquivo una bola de nieve con facilidad, mirando a los ponys tratando de encontrar a los enemigos.

— ¡Cuidado!—Grinny lo empujo y otra bola toco el suelo. — ¿De dónde rayos vienes las bolas?

—_¡Quien sera el perdedor ahora!_—Ambos miraron hacia arriba y miraron incrédulos como Lokna los miraba como presa mientras que Rarity tenía con su magia azul levitando 9 bolas de nieves alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Lokna, las reglas es no estar en el aire!

—_ ¡Yo no estoy volando!_—Lokna salto a la casa de enfrente y Rarity lanzo una bola de nieve hacia Argie pero Grinny bloqueo con una cubeta. Grin arrojo la cubeta y trato de golpearlos, tratando de tirarlos y atacarlos. Pero el pegaso era demasiado rápido para derribar.

— ¿Cómo rayos subiremos? Lokna tiene una ventaja de tener piernas largas. —

…

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—100% seguro, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?

La situación en que estaban StoneHead y Fang era particular, ellos estaban al aire libre; en un pequeño restaurante donde ambos disfrutaban un postre, Bueno solo StoneHead.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si ellos nos atacan de repente?—Fang no dejaba de mirar en todas partes, ellos podrían estar en cualquier parte. Después de largos minutos Fang se tranquilizó un poco, suspiro para calmar sus nervios miro el pueblo. Era tranquilo, no como los otros que ha visitado, siempre con minotauros o dragones que los atacan. Pero este, era perfecto. StoneHead tenía la tarea de proteger a Fang, claro el unicornio negro no era muy bueno en proteger pero para atacar era el mejor. Antes de que Fang pudiera hablara a StoneHead, su amigo ya no estaba.

— ¡Toni!—Stone head utilizo la bandeja del mesero para bloquear las nueve bolas de nieve que iban directo a su amigo. —Pero ¿Quién…?

Lokna bajo el techo de la casa y camino hacia ellos. Rarity bajo, ella otra vez hizo 5 bolas de nieve.

—Vaya, Lokna…—Dijo en tono sorpresa, pero fingido. —Ya tienes tu compañera. ¡Entonces caerá por mi casco de nieve!

Lokna se interpuso entre Rarity y Toni. El unicornio blanco pareció que en verdad la estaba protegiendo, pero recordó que tan solo era un juego. Toni corrió hacia ellos, pero no dio a Rarity si no tacleo a Lokna alejándolo.

—Espero que no le duele…—Rarity se giró y Fang tenía ocho bolas levitadas. Rarity se preparó para esquivarlas pero abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Fang fue tacleado por un flash celeste…Espera ¿celeste?

— ¡Rainbow!— La unicornio corrió hacia ellos. La pegaso sujetaba el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y lo estaba jalando. — ¡Rainbow basta!— Fango grito de dolor al escuchar un _crack_. Sus amigos giraron a su compañero y actuaron rapido.

Lokna embistió a Rainbow, sujetándola en el suelo mientras StoneHead levantaba a Fang.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto el poni terrestre, este iba asentir pero su pierna izquierda delantera habia sido dañado gravemente. Fang gimió de dolor. —Mejor acuéstate, yo iré ayudar a Lokna. —

StoneHead fue ayudar a Lokna, el pegaso oscura estaba teniendo dificultades con Rainbow, era una pegaso fuerte. Dash pateo el estómago, quitándoselo encima de ella, dio una vuelta en el aire y pateo en la cara a Lokna, lanzándolo a un puesto de frutas.

— ¡HEY!— Dash miro al potro blanco y se preparó para detenerlo, con su casco lo detuvo en la frente. Pero no se desmayó o retrocedió. Stone la empuja y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su casco. StoneHead no golpeaba a yeguas, pero lo hacía si era necesario.

Rainbow iba atacar de nuevo pero Rarity la detuvo, interviniendo en su camino.

— ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Cuál es tu problema?—Cuestiono la unicornio. La pegaso la miro confundida, sangre estaba saliendo por su nariz.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Te estaba ayudando!

— ¿¡En que!?—Grito Rarity. — ¡Tan solo era un juego!— La pegaso miro desconcertada a la unicornio. ¿Un juego? Se levantó, aun con la sangre corriendo por su nariz. La pegaso celeste miro como los dos machos se ponían enfrente de su amigo.

—Pero vi como ese unicornio te trataba de atacar.

— ¿Creíste que él me iba a lastimar con bolas de nieve?—Cuestiono Rarity. La pegaso lo pensó y pareció que era ridículo, ahora con sus acciones a causado problema. Su sonrojo creció por toda su cara.

— ¡Fang!—Ambas yeguas miraron como Grinn y Argentum corrieron hacia sus demás amigos. Vieron sus expresiones de preocupación a molesta. Grinny miro con furia a Rainbow.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Rarity reconocía la voz de su amiga Twilight. La alicornio lila descendió del aire y miro con preocupación a la pegaso celeste.- ¿Por qué Rainbow está sangrando?

-¡El me golpeo!-El enojo de la pegaso subió a su cabeza y apunto a StoneHead.

-¡Porque tú atacaste a Lokna!-El exclamo molesto.

-¡Expliquen ahora!-Ordeno Twilight. Argentum se interpuso entre su grupo y la princesa.- ¿Quién ataco a mi amiga?

-Yo.-Lokna se detuvo a lado de Argie.

-¿Por qué?

-La pegaso creyó que nuestro amigo estaba atacando a la Sr. Rarity.-Con su cabeza señalo al unicornio azabache. Twilight miro al unicornio quien miraba con inseguridad a la alicornio. Twilight supo que hacer, su cuerno brillo y trato de poner un hechizo de curación.

-Eso no sera necesario, su alteza-Twilight miro al unicornio gris confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Argentum no contesto tan solo ayuda a Lokna a levantar a Fang, y retirarse de la escena que se habia creado.

_**...**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**_Dejen review porfavor!_**

_**-FireBlack**_


End file.
